Valentines Dance (Shiro X Fiona)
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: Its Valentines Day and there is dance being held can Fiona get Shiro to come with her?


**Shiro X Fiona**

**Valentines Dance**

"Happy Valentines Day everyone!" Fiona announced as she strolled into the cafeteria, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Valentines Day huh?" Hebina pondered, picking at the brown slop on her plate with a fork. "Hey! Why don't we go on one of those special Valentine treasure quests?"

"GOOD IDEA BOSS!" Agreed one of her crew mate, giving her a salute.

"Yeah, I hear Valentines treasure is like no other," added on another as tears stung her eyes. "Captain Hebina you always know how to come through. You really are the best pirate ever."

"Aww thanks guys," Hebina's eyes watered up too as she and her crew mates began to cry with each other.

Space detective Jack tried to lean in an attempt to eavesdrop on the pirate's conversation.

"They must be talking about their diabolical plan," he muttered triumphantly to himself. "All I need to do is get in a little closer so I can hear what atrocities they are planning."

He got up from his seat and smoothly walked over to Hebina's table, leaning his elbow onto it and directly in front of her leaving only a few inches of space between the two. He tried pulling off one of those cute boy-ish grins as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Hebina," he crooned, making his voice sound as deep and smooth as possible. "Would you please accompany me on a Valentines quest?"

He took Hebina's hand in his and brought it to his lips as unwanted shivers raced down her spine. An awkward sweat drop rolled down her forehead as she tried to figure out a way to escape.

"We'll leave thus down to you boss!" Her crew chanted in sync, bringing a salute to their foreheads before dashing off.

"HEY GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS FREAK!" Hebina exclaimed with horror, sticking her hand out.

"Fiona I don't get why you're so excited about Valentines Day after all it's just a scheme for businesses to get money into their pockets?" Asked Myron.

"But it's the most romantic day of the year," Fiona frowned, pouting as she crossed her arms. "It's a day for love and appreciation. Of course you guys wouldn't understand all that."

"Why celebrate Valentines Day when you can just race!?" argued Kaz

"Valentines Day," Shiro shuddered as she passed team J.E.T , overhearing their conversation. Valentines Day wasn't the easiest for Shiro as he would constantly get hunted by thousands of screaming girls desperate for him to accept their home made chocolates and gifts. He has yet to understand how he's managed to survive them.

Coach Dile strolled into the room, his tail grazing against the floor. He stopped and roared, startling the trainees and grabbed their attention.

"Just to clarify what I'm about to announce was not my idea." He said, trying to keep a straight face and hide the blush on his cheeks as this was his idea and he was excited for it. "We are going to hold a Valentines event . This means no racing for the entire day."

"Aww man," Kaz groaned.

"Well, well, well, what do you know?" Fiona smirked shooting a knowing look to her team mates.

"What is it?" asked Draad

"A dance,"

"Thanks Dile for giving us zero notice to buy a dress," Hebina shot sarcastically.

Dile put his hands up in defence before leaving the cafeteria.

"A dance…" Fiona spoke quietly to herself as she frowned _but I got two left feet, I have absolutely no idea how to dance. _

She smacked her cheeks with her hands.

_No fear, I just need to pair up with somebody who can dance. A magazine I once read said that if you're with a good dancer nothing can go wrong…. So I hope is the truth._

Later that day Fiona found Shiro at his usual spot by the water fountain only instead of leaning against it with a stoic expression he usual does he was dancing and rather well one might add. Tsuchikage emitted music whilst Shiro hopped and popped, gliding and swirling all over the place. He mesmerised Fiona, she couldn't help but just stay glued to her spot and watch as if there was nothing else. If he weren't a racer he would definitely have a shot at being the universes best dancer.

When he finished, Fiona applauded him. Shiro spun around, eyes widened in surprise that quickly morphed into embarrassment which Fiona found atypical for the guy who barely showed any emotion.

"Shiro I didn't know you could dance like that," Fiona smiled as her fellow racer gauchely scratched the back of his neck which perspired with sweat and heat. An idea popped into Fiona's head as her smile grew.

"Hey Shiro… Would you, I w-was w-wondering…." She stuttered "Wou… Wou…"

_Come on Fiona! It's just a simple question get it out of you already!_

"Would you…Wouldn't you say it's a wonderful day!" She blurted out instead.

"Yeah, I guess," Shiro replied as he raised a curious eyebrow. Fiona's cheeks grew red before she decided to bolt and leave Shiro coughing behind in a trail of dust. When she thought she had gotten far enough, she hid, leaning against a tree and caught her breath.

"Why couldn't I ask him such a simple question?" She pondered to herself as she walked up to the rooftop.

"Maybe I should plan it out…"

Fiona took out a pen and pad of paper from her bag. She clicked the pen and placed it against the white sheet.

_Okay plan 1: Go up to him and ask 'Hey Shiro have you heard about the Valentines dance?"_

"That's just stupid, he was around when Dile announced the event,"

_Plan 2: "Shiro prove to me what I saw before wasn't a fluke otherwise I'LL KILL YOU!'_

"That just makes me sound like some sort of psychopath."

_Plan 3: "Shiro would you like to go to the dance with me?"_

"This is… This is…" Fiona's heart pounded as sweat raced down her forehead.

"I can't say that!"She exclaimed, tearing out the page and throwing it onto the ground below.

"Wait a sec! What is Shiro finds it!?" Fiona cried, horrified.

She leaped off of the rooftop, diving downwards. The wind exploded into her face, sweeping her hair back as she reached out her arm at the ball of paper just inches away. It brushed her fingertips which stretched a little further. She smiled with triumph as she caught it only to land smack down into garbage can.

"If I knew I was going to land in here I wouldn't have gone through that effort," She groaned as she rubbed her head that had a rotten banana peel sitting a top.

"What are you doing in there?" Shiro who happened to be passing by asked, tilting his head. Fiona jumped, hiding the crunched up paper behind her back, a gulp making its way down her throat.

"Um… Well… This is my new hobby!"

"Hobby?"

"Yeah, hobby, jumping from rooftops and into garbage cans." She laughed nervously.

"Well it…. sounds like fun?" Shiro said, but it came out more like a question even though he was confused by this new ordeal.

"Shiro!" Fiona exclaimed bursting out from the garbage can, suddenly grabbing whatever courage she could.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, would you like…" She was cut off by a bunch of squealing girls stampeding their direction.

"Sorry have to go!" Shiro exclaimed and he made a run for it, the girls chasing after him, shoving and pushing each other.

"I guess being popular has its down sides, poor guy." Fiona sighed as she lowered her head. "He must hate Valentines day because of this. I doubt he would have agreed to going with me to the dance. I don't know what I was thinking after all he isn't the type of guy who would associate himself with these things."

Fiona went to take a shower, throwing the banana peel on her head away, her head hanging low.

Once Fiona took a shower she got a dress out. She didn't know why but she was still feeling down. She shimmied into her pink and orange dress and headed outside instead of the hall where the dance was being held. She didn't need a dance partner to have fun and yet she felt the opposite. She thought she wanted Shiro for the dance because he was a good dancer but the more she thought about it the more she realised that she actually liked him, really liked him.

"Hey how come you're not at the dance?" Spoke the voice if Shiro for once not surprising her.

"Not feeling like it really,"

"Did that fall from the roof hurt you?" He asked, brows furrowed, genuinely confused.

"Oh no, I'm okay, really I am."

"I was going to ask you to dance but if your not feeling like it I don't want to push you."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to dance with you,"

Shiro's usually cold, stoic face cracked into a smile, one that Fiona mimicked as she looped her arm into his and strolled into the hall and danced all the way until dawn.


End file.
